


Like Eyes Anew

by hitlikehammers



Category: Lost
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing him again for the first time. <b>Spoilers through 5.08 - LaFleur.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Eyes Anew

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ciaimpala.livejournal.com/profile)[**ciaimpala**](http://ciaimpala.livejournal.com/): because this scene is just... this _scene_.

Nothing changes, really, when it happens -- world doesn’t stop, time doesn’t slow: they lock eyes and he takes off his glasses so he can see like he did before, like he always did with _him_ ; and he was pretty sure he’d never get this again, but he’s glad he was wrong.

Tie blowing, chest heaving with a sigh and the tides below; yeah, he’s glad.

And they can’t say anything, can’t _do_ anything -- not here, not where anyone can watch, can know; but seeing him again: it’s like breathing for the first time -- and the last time -- all at once.


End file.
